Tempus Fugit
"Tempus Fugit" is the 144th episode of the animated series ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2003), and the first episode of TMNT: Back to the Sewer, which originally aired on September 13, 2008. Information Major Characters *Donatello (Sam Regal) *Leonardo (Michael Sinterniklaas) *Michelangelo (Wayne Grayson) *Raphael (Frank Frankson) *Splinter (Darren Dunstan) *Serling (Marc Thompson) *Viral (Eva Christensen) Secondary Characters *Utrom Shredder (Scottie Ray) *Tengu Shredder (Scottie Ray) *Cyber Shredder (Scottie Ray) *Standard Foot Ninja *Cyber Foot Ninja *Cody Jones (Chris Adams II) *Zog II *Master Khan (Sean Schemmel) Main Locations *Cody Jones' workshop *Time warp tunnel *Dino-era *Knight-era *City Streets Future *Turtle Lair Present Episode Voice-over introduction ---- This episode did not have a voice-over introduction. Plot Synopsis ---- The episode begins with Viral awakening in an unknown location. Viral hacks into the system she's trapped in and finds Donatello and Cody trying to repair the time window, so the Turtles can go back to their own time. After seeing that the monitor she's seeing Cody and the turtles at is from Serling's point of view, Viral concludes that she's still inside of Serling from their last encounter on the moon. Viral then reveals that the decompiler program that seemingly killed her did greatly damage her, but her advanced systems managed to keep her alive and after some time has gone by, Viral's damages are 97.005% healed. Viral then vows to take revenge on the turtles but then, it appears that Cody and Don have completed repairing the time window and the turtles will be on their way home. This news pleases Viral, as it gives her a perfect chance to make the turtles suffer to the fullest extent. Before the Turtles and Splinter leave, they leave everything behind, including their weapons. Splinter thanks Cody for his hospitality and believed that a bond had been made that will last forever. The turtles say goodbye and enter the time window. However, once the turtles and Splinter enter, Viral emerges out of serling and enters the time window herself, infecting it and taking complete control over it. Upon Viral entering the time window, it explodes, taking Serling into it. In the time window, Leo suspects something might be wrong after he saw a surge of red energy enter the time window. The Turtles, Splinter and Serling almost make it to their time, but Viral alters the time window and sends them to a different time instead. The first time period Viral sends the turtles, Splinter and Serling to is the jurassic period, complete with a hostile dinosaur. Leo suggests for Serling to use his weapons, but Serling sadly admits that while inside him, Viral had disabled all his weapons. This causes Raph to criticize Don's idea of leaving everything behind, including their weapons. Mikey launches a poor attack against an aggressive dinosaur, by attacking it with a stick, which causes Mikey to be easily defeated when he is knocked back by the dinosaur's tail. Mikey gets knocked to the ground, but then a triceratops looks over Mikey. Meanwhile, the aggressive dinosaur is about to move in for the kill on Leo, Don, Raph, Splinter and Serling, but Mikey comes in riding the triceratops and charging at the dinosaur. This causes the dinosaur to flee and causes Mikey to name the triceratops Zog II. Viral acts less than impressed over the fact that the turtles defeated the dinosaur and sends them to another time. The second time period Viral sends the turtles, Splinter and Serling is the dark medieval ages. The moment everyone arrives in this time, they are all attacked by an army of knights. The Turtles take some time to combat the knights, but Serling is taking quite a bit of abuse from the knights. Don gets an idea when he remembers that the decompiler program is still installed in Serling's drive. However, Leo reminds Don that Serling's weapons were deactivated, but Don explains that with more advanced technology, he might be able to get Serling's weapons back up. Although Raph argues that the technology more than likely doesn't exist in the medieval times, but Don responds by saying that if Viral could somehow send them closer to their time, he might be able to then. This give Mikey an idea. Mikey goes up to Viral and actually manages to convince Viral to send them to their time, but he had to make it sound very very bad. Viral send the Turtles, Splinter and Serling to yet another time. When the turtles are transported to the time period it appears they have been sent back to their own time. But, Viral sent them to their time during a war between The Utrom Shredder, The Tengu Shredder and a new armored menace called The Cyber Shredder. The Cyber Shredder slashes Serling in the chest, greatly damaging his systems. The Cyber Shredder proceeds to attack the turtles, but is blasted by the magic of The Tengu Shredder, who claims that the turtles shall be his prize for victory. The fight between the 3 Shredders drags on and Don isn't too confident of serling's survival, after looking over the damage The Cyber Shredder dealt. The Turtles are then confronted by a man with long red hair, a small red beard, and wearing gold and blue armor (later revealed to be Master Khan) who claims to have destroyed the turtles himself. The man attacks the Turtles and proves to be a highly formidable opponent. Leo and Don lose their attention towards the man when he is blasted by the Tengu Shredder and when they see that the Cyber Shredder slashed through The Utrom Shredder's armor, revealing to be Utrom technology inside, something that can easily repair Serling. The Turtles and Splinter damage the Utrom Shredder as much as they can, but his armor is too strong and the turtles don't have any weapons with them. Splinter then gets an idea and goes over to the fight between the other 2 Shredders. Splinter manages to dodge the attacks of the Tengu and Cyber Shredders, causing them to hit the Utrom Shredder, shattering his armor and revealing Utrom technology inside it. Don grabs a piece of Utrom technology and uses it to revive Serling and get his weapons back online. Serling goes into Turtle X mode and Don gets in. In the Turtle X, Don defeats all 3 Shredders and fires the decompiler program as a blast at viral. It seems that Don's plan worked and the turtles are on their way home. But, it's revealed that Viral took control of Turtle X before the decompiler could finish her off. Viral fires the decompiler program, but Splinter sacrifices himself to protect his sons, deleting him and scattering his data bits all across cyberspace. The Turtles and Serling do manage to get back to their own time safely, but without Splinter, greatly upseting Don. While the Turtles feel sorrow and devastated for the loss of Splinter and left the scene, Viral moves out of Turtle X and makes her way into the lair's computer. The episode ends with Viral searching the internet for a power source capable of healing her wounds. After much searching, Viral comes across a red and black data vault, containing a power source more than capable of healing her wounds. Viral attempts to access the data vault, but is unable to for unknown reasons. In the center of the data vault lurks something very odd: the Foot symbol! A virus emerges from the Foot symbol and immediately infects Viral. Viral's data and program are rewritten and reformated, her body begins to swell and red claws begin to burst out of her wrists and the backs of her legs. Finally a mysterious figure breaks out of Viral's infected body, killing her. The figure is revealed to be none other than the Shredder, in a new cybernetic form, (who will later to be the Cyber Shredder). Quotes Trivia * Starting from this season, the turtles have pupils in their eyes. * The Turtles, along with Serling finally return home, but Splinter is deleted by Viral and sent across cyberspace. * Apparently if Back to the Sewers had returned for a second season the three Shredders wars would have been a major part of the story. * Even though it counts as the first episode of BTTS it has the opening theme of Fast Forward. BTTS's theme wasseen in the end, however. Gallery * Tempus Fugit/Gallery External links * Category:Episodes Category:Back to the Sewer episodes Category:Season 7 episodes